Fangs
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: When he was a full demon Youko was forced to take a mate, still his mate had been kind and allowed him several decades of freedom before the ceremony. Now Kurama's mate has returned to find Kurama trapped in his human body, how will his mate respond?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for your support I hope that you enjoy the story!

Note: This story is set before the Dark Tournament in the Yu Yu Hakusho series, but several things have been altered (such as them all living in the house together, you'll see why as the story progresses)

Kurama smiled as he looked around the decent sized house that Koenma had given them to live in. It was a two story white house nestled in a forest near the city. Koenma said that it was so that he would have an easier time gathering the team when they were needed, but he and Hiei had both noticed the strong wards that guarded the place. They knew it was for their comfort and protection as they trained for the upcoming Dark Tournament. Kurama decided that only one thing was needed to make this place feel more like home. A garden.

Golden eyes watched their mate closely, flashing in annoyance when a day dreaming smile crossed those soft lips. The demon growled wondering if its mate had been unfaithful in the time they had been apart. Its fears were soon put to rest when the reason for the smile was revealed. His mate was now combing through a seed catalogue and the demon reminded itself that the Fox would be very angry if he knew he had been suspected of infidelity.

Still the Demon knew that while one half of the agreement with his mate had been kept the fox had failed to keep the other. The demon knew that the human body he was watching contained his mate, his fangs pressed against his mouth demanding to know why the change had occurred. Realizing that lurking out of sight watching his own mate like a stalker was not appropriate to his station the Demon straightened and made its way to the house.

Kurama had sensed their visitor the second Hiei appeared at his side with sword drawn and at the ready. Kurama's emerald eyes narrowed as he took a quick surveillance. The wards had not gone off which either meant that their visitor had no ill intentions towards them or had destroyed the wards all together. Sighing Kurama set down his magazine and wondered if it was possible to have a quiet afternoon.

It was then that Kurama caught the scent of their visitor, his eyes widened with recognition before he said to Hiei "That will not be necessary." Kurama sighed as he looked over his form, their visitor would not be happy with him and have many questions. He went to the door and opened it knowing that the visitor would never lower himself to knocking. There standing before him was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was gazing down into the emerald eyes of his mate and knew that his disappointment showed when his mate looked away. He reached forward and cupped Kurama's cheek forcing the proud fox demon to turn and face him. "This Sesshomaru demands to know what has happened to his mate." He said tonelessly completely ignoring the fire demon that stood nearby and the human who had joined them.

Kurama had known that his mate would want to know what had happened and it was his right. Kurama had asked for time before they became an officially mated pair and Sesshomaru had generously given it to him, even though it was his right to claim Kurama, or rather, Yoko as he saw fit. He felt the heated glare from Hiei and sensed curiosity coming from Kuwabara "Why don't you come in?" Kurama invited, it was going to be a long day.

Sesshomaru allowed his mate to lead him to a living area. Immediately after everyone was settled he disappeared and brought them all tea which seemed to be expected by the others. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; they were treating his mate as if he was a servant. He tightened his grip on his sword in anger; he would have to have conversation with his mate about his current living situation.

Kuwabara sat down on the couch and looked as though he wished he had popcorn when he saw the looks being exchanged between Kurama and the new demon. Hiei had taken his spot on the widow seat, his red eyes narrowed as he tried to place this high ranking demon.

Sesshomaru could tell that his mate was going to be stubborn about this and decided to start. "When you asked this Sesshomaru decades ago if you could have time before our official mating ceremony I was generous enough to allow it to you. On the condition that you would return to me untouched and in the same state as you left." Sesshomaru took a breath closing his eyes before opening them, the slits of his demon visible as he demanded "You agreed to that condition, and now I have come to collect you and find that you are a trapped inside of a human body living amongst these fools acting as though they were your betters!" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he reached forward and cupped Kurama firmly by the chin once again "Explain yourself." He demanded, barely holding his poisonous talons in check.

Kurama winced at the firm grip and told himself that he had been expecting this. He saw the others tense and immediately react. He held up his hand signaling that he was fine, even Hiei was now standing with his sword drawn. Kurama took a deep breath and then looked into the enraged golden eyes of his mate. He smiled softly and said "It has been an interesting few decades…"

Sesshomaru did not appreciate his mate evading the questions but then considered whom they were discussing this in front of. "Would you prefer we continue this in private?" Though he was angry with his mate he knew that Kurama was not foolish and so must have been forced into this current situation. It was then that the human decided they needed to speak up. The brutish looking human said roughly "If you have anything to talk about with Kurama you can talk about it with us!" Sesshomaru growled and felt his claws extend in anger; this action was met with a whimper from his mate. He remembered then that he was still holding his mate's face in his hand and sighed as he pulled his hand away. He then looked to make sure none of his poison had infected his mate before glaring back at the human "We will discuss our business privately."

Kurama watched the interaction between Kuwabara and Sesshomaru closely and thought it would be a better idea if they did continue this discussion in private, there would be fewer casualties at least. He nodded his consent and gently took himself out of Sesshomaru's grip. He guided Sesshomaru to his room and thought that the door sounded ominously loud as it shut and locked.

Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it securely as he eyed his mate. He decided that even though his mate was currently entrapped inside a human body his beauty showed through. He made his way silently across the room and wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller form of his fox. He leaned down and gently nuzzled his mate's neck, finding the faded claim mark that was not yet a mating mark and kissed it. "This Sesshomaru has missed you."

Kurama found that their closeness did not leave him untouched. He had needed his freedom to adjust to the idea of being mated. His time as a human had allowed him the time to grow emotionally and his final years as a demon had allowed him to mature to the thought of having a mate. He leaned back into Sesshomaru's arms. Kurama arched his neck so that Sesshomaru could do as he wished as he explained the situation. "I was injured…the prize was a trap that cost me my best friend…I was too wounded to survive much longer and was forced to take the place of a human baby."

Kurama allowed this information to sink in and Sesshomaru growled for him to continue "I only needed ten years to regain my strength… but before I could leave I found myself indebted to the human who gave birth to me. Later she became extremely ill and to repay my debt I joined Hiei and another Demon ,Gouki, to steal from Koenma's vault. The item I wanted was the Forlorn Hope…with it I intended to restore the woman's life to her and then turn myself in for my crimes."

Kurama was clever enough to leave out the part that he intended to die in order to give his human mother her life back. The tightening of Sesshomaru's grip told him that his mate was not fooled and knew that information had been kept from him. "In exchange for my freedom I repaid my debt by helping Yusuke defeat the Spirit Beasts. I remained part of the team…well…out of having nothing else to do I suppose." Kurama ended his report with a small laugh, looking up at his mate to see if he was forgiven.

Sesshomaru shook his head and cupped Kurama's cheek gently this time, he leaned down and licked the small almost invisible cuts his claws has left on Kurama's skin. "You have been incredibly foolish in the time we have been apart." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked into Kurama's brilliant green eyes, inside of those eyes he could still see his Yoko inside of this human body. He pulled away and said "I suppose your foolishness can be forgiven this time."

Kurama shook his head but noticed something strange about Sesshomaru's embrace. "Your arm…" He said softly, pulling away to examine it closer. Sesshomaru shook his head and firmly pulled Kurama close to him again "It is no matter…" He did not want his mate to know of his weakness. To stop the exploration he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against Kurama's. He felt a smug smile pulling on his lips when he felt a shiver of pleasure go through his beloved fox.

Sesshomaru gradually pulled away and said "Now that I've given you the time that you have requested it is time we return to the demon world and you take your proper place as my mate." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw Kurama look away, before he could ask why the fox demon was hesitating the door crashed open.

The door fell to pieces on the floor to reveal an enraged Kuwabara "You're not taking Kurama anywhere! He belongs right here with us!" This statement was joined with silent agreement from the fire demon. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes with displeasure and remembered the other question that had yet to be answered "And who are you exactly?"

Kuwabara was impressed that his nervousness wasn't showing. He had faced many demons since joining the team, but this one seemed to be a whole new level. Those cold and impassive golden eyes, the expressionless face with the crescent moon on his forehead and those strange markings. The demon had long silver hair and a traditional outfit covered by battle armor. With two swords at his side and even the small showing of power Kuwabara had seen so far he knew this demon wasn't to be taken lightly. Still he had to stand his ground at least for Kurama's sake "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara Spirit Detective and Kurama is part of our team!"

Sesshomaru had only taken a cursory inventory of the people his mate was staying with. However now that he understood how his mate came to be in this strange situation, they had his full attention. This human looked especially dull; his unflattering hair color was fashioned into a 'punk' hairstyle on his head. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with jeans and a red shirt.

The next on his list was the one whom Sesshomaru believed deserved the most attention was the demon. The fire demon's size didn't fool him; he could sense the strength lurking in that small body. The fire demon had dark hair that was spiked on his head, crimson eyes and black fighting clothes with a sword at his side. Sesshomaru noticed a bandage on his forehead and sensed a source of power lying covered beneath. This one was strong, but not strong enough to keep him from taking Kurama with him. He had seen the trouble his mate had gotten into only the few decades they had been apart, he had no desire to tempt the fates and leave his mate alone for much longer.

Koenma was busy stamping away his paperwork muttering under his breath that the work was far to demeaning for an important person like himself. He barely heard when George came to his side and said nervously. "My Lord it seems that Lord Sesshomaru has found his way to Yoko Kurama and is demanding his mate to return with him…there also seems to be a fight heating up between the other two spirit detectives and Lord Sesshomaru." Koenma stamped another paper before what George was saying managed to compute in his brain. "WHAT!?" He shouted, making all the paperwork fall as he rushed from the desk.

Sesshomaru had had enough of these two and pulled his sword "My mate and I had an agreement; I have kept my end of the bargain, now he will return with me…with or without your permission." He narrowed his eyes and was preparing to attack when an infant came into the room shouting for them to stop.

Kuwabara didn't have a chance to say anything before Koenma slapped him in the face "Shut up!" The small ruler shouted before the second toughest punk at Sarayashki Junior High School could say anything "You have no idea with whom you're dealing with, that is THE Lord Sesshomaru ruler of the Western Lands! Have more respect for your betters you ignorant whelp!"

Koenma turned after berating Kuwabara and smiled weakly at the Demon Lord "Forgive him Lord Sesshomaru he is just a human fool…" Koenma trailed off, knowing that he had to address why Lord Sesshomaru had come here today. "It seems that you have come to reclaim your mate at last…"

Sesshomaru smirked at the fool's treatment and nodded "Yes, I have come to reclaim my mate…does that not suit you?" He challenged silently, raising his brow as his hand naturally fell to his now sheathed sword.

Koenma gulped as he tried to figure out a way to explain to the Demon Lord that he could not take his mate with him yet and get out of this alive. Luckily for him Kurama chose that moment to speak up.

"Sesshomaru…" Kurama said softly calling his mate's attention back to him "I cannot yet join you in the Western Lands, as a Spirit Detective it is my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Kurama took a breath knowing that Sesshomaru would not be pleased with what he had to say "I have already agreed to fight in the upcoming Dark Tournament to prevent the wrong team from getting the prize, until after the Tournament is over I cannot return with you to the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate and stepped closer to him "This Tournament requires a team of five does it not?" He looked to Koenma for a response which was a fearful nod. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his mate and asked "And those two are your other teammate …who else is there?"

Koenma spoke up again "The leader of this team is Yusuke Urameshi, he is currently in training with Master Genkai" Sesshomaru nodded recognizing the respected woman's name "Then who is the fifth?" When no one replied Sesshomaru knew he had his answer "Very well…I will join your team and enter this Dark Tournament, once it is over Kurama will return with me to the Western Lands."

Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, he had not expected this as it was very out of character for Sesshomaru. Then again perhaps not, Kurama knew that a good battle always appealed to his mate. This would be a chance for Sesshomaru to demonstrate his strength and frighten off enemies who might have harbored thoughts of challenging him. Kurama secretly wondered if Sesshomaru was also doing it to impress him, but immediately ignored the thought, thinking that it was a bit too sentimental for the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru saw the disbelief in his mate's eyes and smirked to himself. The Dark Tournament sounded amusing and when it was done he would have an added measure of security when he started his new life with his mate by his side. He saw that his announcement had made Koenma very happy and there were darks looks directed at him from his Mate's team. His smirk deepened at their reaction and told himself that he had joined this insane venture to demonstrate his strength and ensure his mate's safe and speedy return to the Western Lands. Nothing else and certainly not because he felt it was necessary to prove his worth as a mate.

Hope you enjoyed the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for your support! Every review is precious to me!

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes regally as he took in the sight before him. The pathetic human known as Kuwabara and the fire demon were eating peacefully (not completely true about the human) as Kurama went back and forth to the kitchen bringing them more of the food he had prepared and tea when it was needed. Finally Sesshomaru could stand it no more and when his mate came to refill his tea he grabbed Kurama firmly by the wrist and forced his fox to take the seat next to him.

Kurama looked up in surprise when he was suddenly pulled into the seat. It was only his natural grace as a former fox demon that saved him from spilling the tea all over himself. He gently set the teapot on the table, looking up he saw that while Kuwabara hadn't noticed Hiei's crimson eyes were watching his every move.

Kurama looked up at his mate and saw Sesshomaru's irritation; he knew that much about his current life would not please his mate. However he could not justify everything and some things Sesshomaru was just going to have to accept even if he didn't like or understand them. Kurama knew that his mate had a right to be a bit irritated with him, but Sesshomaru was the one who insisted on staying. Carefully Kurama pulled away his hand and started to dish up his own breakfast.

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, he was afraid that in his time as a human Kurama would have become weak. It seemed that it was not the case however and to show that he was pleased Sesshomaru gently moved Kurama's hands and began to dish up his Fox's breakfast himself, his eyes never looking away from Kurama as he did so.

After breakfast Kurama gently cleaned his mouth with a napkin, knowing that what he was about to say would not be welcome. "I have to visit my mother today, we will be leaving for the Dark Tournament soon and I don't want her to worry."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kurama, and though his face was as impassive as always his eyes said clearly that he was irritated "What do you mean? I thought you repaid your debt to the human woman?" He didn't like the thought of his mate going off just to see one worthless human and he was almost certain that he would not allow it. However that thought changed when he saw the narrowed eyes of his mate. And he knew that this was one argument that he would not win. So he gave a small sigh and said "Very well, I will accompany you."

Kurama was surprised by Sesshomaru's calm response, in fact he was suspicious. He narrowed his eyes before he gathered the dishes and said "You can't come." He didn't know what Sesshomaru was planning but he highly doubted that it would be beneficial for his mother.

Sesshomaru's pupils turned into slits when he heard Kurama's instant dismissal. He heard a snort of amusement and looked at the impudent fire demon out of the corner of his eye. The demon merely smirked at him and said casually "I have seen Kurama at his mother's house many times." Sesshomaru let out a warning snarl before joining his mate in the kitchen.

Kurama sensed Sesshomaru's anger as soon as the demon lord stepped into the kitchen; he had no time to prepare however before he was pressed up against the counter. The dishes clattered into the sink as he was slowly turned and forced to look in to the reddening eyes of his mate.

Sesshomaru was struggling to remain in control as he pressed his body forcefully against his mate's. He leaned in and said nothing as he trailed his lips up against Kurama's neck, pleased when the red head naturally arched his neck to him. He bit down on the soft flesh of the fox's ear but he did not draw blood. He licked the sore mark he had left and murmured "I will be coming with you today to meet this mother of yours. The fire demon says that he has been there numerous times, surely one more demon won't be too hard on her sensitivities.

Kurama was silent as Sesshomaru bit down on his ear, knowing that his mate was merely reasserting himself. However has he prepared to protest once again against Sesshomaru coming along his mate mentioned Hiei and Kurama understood what had happened. He gently turned his head and nuzzled against Sesshomaru's neck.

When he heard the almost silent growl of approval this brought he kissed Sesshomaru's neck and fit his head beneath Sesshomaru's chin. Accepting his place as Beta as he tried to reason with his Alpha "Yes Hiei has followed me many times to my mother's house. However it was to ensure my protection and he was never seen." Kurama looked up at his mate and said softly "She has no knowledge of Demons…she would never understand…"

Sesshomaru was somewhat pacified as his mate accepted his place gracefully, and so he was inclined to listen to Kurama's words. His eyes narrowed in understanding. In this time humans (or the mass majority of them) had no knowledge or did not believe in the existence of demons. So it would be understandable that his mate's mother, believing she had given birth to a normal human child, would be the same. He snarled to himself, angry that he had fallen so easily into such a trap. "Very well… I wish to accompany you, but I will remain unseen." The smile that his words brought to his mate proved he had done the right thing.

Kurama talked with his mother over lunch and reassured her that he would be careful on the trip he would be taking. He caressed the side of the teacup as he explained "I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone, but I will be sure to keep you up to date." He smiled at her even as his sharp green eyes caught a shadowed movement out the window. He gave an exasperated sigh but hid the smile behind his cup. He assumed that his mate had been unable to stifle his curiosity.

Sesshomaru had waited until the human woman was satisfactorily distracted by lunch and conversation when he caught a glimpse of her. He snorted at how plain and ordinary she was, though he did notice the strange scars on her arms. He wondered if that was connected to the debt his mate had owed her. He dallied no longer as he saw his mate's green eyes watching him with an amused smile and he disappeared into the trees. Unfortunately for him he was not alone.

Hiei had followed Kurama to his mother's house mainly out of habit. Then when he remembered that this 'Mate' of his would be following along as well he was driven to even more. He observed the Demon Lord and knew that he was as strong if not stronger as he presented himself. Still it amused the small fire demon that even with that amount of power that he would be insecure over Kurama of all people. He appeared silently near the branch where Sesshomaru was sitting, wondering what else he could find out about this demon.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when the fire demon Hiei appeared. He bared his fangs and was further irritated when the only response he got was a smirk. He turned away from the fire demon, reminding himself that Kurama would not be pleased if he and the fire demon fought outside of his human mother's house.

Kurama wished that he was able to stay longer and reassure his mother that he would be fine. Once he saw Hiei, however, he knew that his time was limited. He held his mother's hand gently in his own and said "I'll be very careful mother and I'll be sure to call you regularly." He smiled at her before standing to leave. He needed to go and put certain demons into their places.

The almost silent snarls that Hiei and Sesshomaru were exchanging stopped instantly when they saw Kurama come out of the house. He was giving a final smile to his mother, but when he turned to face them his face was cold and his eyes revealed he was not pleased with their antics.

Sesshomaru cast a long side glance at Hiei before following his mate home, knowing that it would probably be a bad thing to revel himself on the main street. Once they were all at the house Kurama crossed his arms and waited for them to revel themselves. Both demons leapt from their hiding spots, neither looking forward to what the fox had in store for them.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his mate and his most trusted friend. "I understand that it will take you two sometime to get used to each other." He said softly as he looked them over. "Therefore I think you two should acquaint yourselves in the best way you know how while I continue Kuwabara's training." He turned and began to walk away "Neither of you is allowed back in the house until this is settled."

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at his mate talking down to him in such a manner. Still he knew that his Fox had a point. If he was going to be a part of this team than he would have to have some form of truce with its members. He smirked as his claws began to form preparing to create his whip.

Hiei decided to take the Fox's suggestion and drew his sword "Very well, if he wants us to 'acquaint' ourselves than by all means…let's get to it." He leapt away from Sesshomaru and stepped into a defensive position, both demons holding back to see what the other would do.

Kurama trained with Kuwabara on the other side of the yard. He knew that he would have to toughen up Kuwabara as much as they could before the Tournament. The two months was almost up and while there had been a lot of improvements made he knew that they would have to continue to work hard. "Prepare yourself Kuwabara." He warned, he was in a bad mood and had a feeling Kuwabara would be feeling the brunt of it.

That night Kurama was laying out dinner when Sesshomaru and Hiei finally returned. Both were in a terrible state and Kurama smirked hoping that they had learned an important lesson. "Please wash before coming to dinner." He said, helping dish up Kuwabara, the boy had trained hard that day and needed a lot of food to keep up his energy.

Sesshomaru went up to the room to change. He had some slight respect for the Fire Demon after seeing his skills. Of course neither of them had shown the true extent of their powers but an understanding was created. He went up to their room to change and stiffened when he felt another in the room with him. He had already discarded his top and turned to see Kurama smiling at him.

Kurama looked over the form of his mate and saw that while he wasn't seriously injured Hiei had been testing him. He came to Sesshomaru and gently laid a hand on one of the cuts "It seems he likes you…" Kurama said as he revealed a bowl of water and a rag "He avoided injuring you too badly because of the upcoming Tournament."

Sesshomaru said nothing as Kurama started to clean his wounds. He knew that it wasn't necessary but he felt at peace having his mate take care of him after he had been away so long. He gently captured Kurama's hand in his own and kissed its palm. "I suppose that we have established a truce of sorts… but keep in mind I do this for your sake rather than my own.

Kurama smiled and allowed Sesshomaru to pull him into an embrace as his demon energy healed his wounds. "I understand." Kurama murmured before pulling away "Now come down to dinner, tomorrow we leave for the tournament and you'll be able to meet Yusuke. I think that you might like him, even if he is a human."

Sesshomaru snorted and said "One pathetic human is no different from another."

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you continue to enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading this!

The morning they were packing to join the Dark Tournament Sesshomaru found himself unexpectedly tense and unsettled. He was agitated all morning with his mate and so was not surprised when he found himself cornered in the bedroom by the annoyed Fox. Still his inner beast couldn't help but release a growl angered that he was being challenged again by his mate.

Kurama had been wondering about Sesshomaru all morning. He had thought that his mate had gotten settled relatively nicely in this life. Since their little scuffle in which neither were fighting at full strength, Hiei and Sesshomaru seemed to have come to a truce. And though the Demon Lord would never admit to it his threatening looks at Kuwabara had decreased; though both he and Hiei were of the opinion that the team would be better off without the 'buffoon'. So it was difficult for Kurama to understand his mate's agitation, and as the morning wore on his patience became thin.

Finally when Sesshomaru had bared his poisonous claws at Kuwabara nearly ending the young man's life Kurama knew that it was time to have a talk with his mate. Kurama led him up to their bedroom with the pretense of packing and locked the door firmly behind him as he waited for his mate to explain his behavior.

Sesshomaru snarled at his mate before he pulled himself together. He looked away, shamed to have let his inner beast get the better of him. He heard the almost silent footsteps of his mate as he neared. Sesshomaru prepared himself for a strike across the face, deserved for behaving like a mindless beast. But was surprised by a gentle caress instead.

Kurama gently caressed Sesshomaru's cheek and smiled when his mate turned his confused golden eyes towards him. He leaned in and gently kissed Sesshomaru's lips. His tongue came forward and gently stroked the unresponsive lips of his mate. Kurama shivered when Sesshomaru wrapped his arm tightly around him gasping when the gentle kiss soon evolved to teeth being included.

As soon as his mate kissed him it all became clear to the demon lord. After being separated from his mate for so long they would suddenly be together with not just one other demon, but several thousand around them. Kurama bore an old claim mark on his neck, but their bond wasn't fully in place making Sesshomaru's beast nervous.

Kurama smiled as he pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to Sesshomaru's lips "Would it be better if…?" he left the question open. What he was suggesting would weaken him for a little while, but not long enough to affect the Tournament. They could not fully mate yet without time to recover, but Sesshomaru could renew his mark on Kurama and put his beast to rest.

Sesshomaru nodded and gently nuzzled his mate's soft neck. He could sense the mark he had placed on Yoko humming beneath the surface; Kurama's very soul had been claimed with that mark. But since he had been reborn in a new body the mark was not showing on the skin, which created large part of his beast's irritation.

Kurama obediently arched his neck and took calming breaths as his mate searched for the perfect spot. Kurama knew when Sesshomaru had chosen because he was forced up against the wall, his mate's lips and tongue caressing the spot to help numb the area before the poisonous fangs slid into his flesh. The poison would help scar the marks into place, but being Sesshomaru's mate it would do nothing else to him.

Sesshomaru felt his beast become peaceful as he tasted his mate's flesh and blood in his mouth. He tenderly licked it to still the blood from flowing too much. He smirked proud that his mark was now clear for all to see as he stepped away and helped his mate over to the bed. "Rest, I will finish our packing."

Kurama smiled dazedly up at Sesshomaru and reached up to capture the silver hair of his mate "Perhaps packing can wait a bit longer?" Kurama hadn't realized how unsettled he had been until the calm of being claimed had filled him. They had been separated for years now, and Kurama was adjusting to the joys of having a mate close at hand. Sesshomaru smiled at him and lowered himself to the bed, pulling Kurama up against him, resting his head on his chest, as the two mates napped.

Hiei smelt Kurama's blood and tensed before also scenting Sesshomaru. He smirked, Demon Lord or not, any mate would become agitated with the situation that the Dark Tournament presented. Hiei looked down as he tied his sword into place.

He understood Sesshomaru's feelings better than the Dog Demon could realize. Hiei would also have to deal with his mate being exposed to the dangers of the tournament, but unlike Sesshomaru Hiei did not have the security of knowing that his mate was his alone.

Yusuke was undergoing one last round of training before going to meet his team at the appointed spot. He smirked as he went through the round almost perfectly. He grinned at the old Hag and was surprised to see that she wasn't alone but talking with Koenma.

Koenma had thought it best to at least warn Genkai about Sesshomaru rather than letting any…disastrous misunderstandings take place. "You're telling me that Kurama not only has a mate but that it is none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself? And that the Demon Lord will be taking place in the tournament?" The old woman said skeptically.

Koenma nodded "Yes when he found out about Kurama's situation he insisted on being the team's fifth… since there was no one else in place there was little I could do to argue with him. Besides with him on the team it might prove to better our chances of winning."

Genkai nodded "Let's just hope he doesn't kill the kid." She narrowed her eyes in annoyance when she saw that the 'kid' in question had stopped his exercises to eavesdrop "Save gossiping for when you have time you brat! We have nine hours until the ferry departs and you're going to work though eight of them!"

Yusuke gave a rude sign to Genkai before getting back to his exercises, wondering when Kurama got a mate and what was so special about this 'Demon Lord'. He had been planning on having Genkai on the team, and he was sure that if this guy wasn't good enough she would insist on removing him. Instead she seemed shocked that he would take part in the Tournament. Yusuke began his pushups and wondered who could be strong enough to shock Genkai.

Finally Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Sesshomaru entered the clearing where other contestants were waiting for the boat. Looking around they could see the blood lust easily in the eyes of the other teams, each one challenging the next and professing their strength and skills.

Kuwabara was the first to break the tense silence amongst the team "Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet…What could that dummy be doing now?"

Hiei kept his eyes trained on those around him as he answered "Maybe you should worry about yourself Kuwabara, have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the barb, he was not pleased to have two humans on their team, much less having one as their team leader. However when he revealed his concerns to Hiei the fire demon agreed that while the 'buffoon' was useless, the second human Yusuke was had some value. From what he knew of Hiei the human would have to be strong indeed to get a confession like that from the fire demon.

In the time of this reflection Kuwabara finally retorted "You'll see for yourself shrimp boy!" which made the entire team hope that his fists were faster than his wit.

The Captain came limping forth from the shadows as he announced that the ship was in port. When Kuwabara voiced that their team was still missing one the Captain said that they would send hunters after their heads, his tone of voice being a bit too cheerful for such a statement. However whatever else he had to say was cut short by a familiar voice coming from behind them.

"Now now that won't be necessary…sorry to keep you waiting guys." The Spirit Detective stepped forward, still in his training clothes and his hair down from its customary slicked back style.

Sesshomaru watched as Hiei 'greeted' Yusuke by testing his speed and strength. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when the brief show ended with Yusuke daintily grabbing Hiei's blade. As he looked the human over Sesshomaru realized that Hiei was right in saying that this Yusuke was not like other humans. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he wondered about this human being human after all.

Kurama smiled in amusement as he watched Sesshomaru's reaction to Yusuke. The fight ended with Hiei giving his usual smirk and saying "I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems that you've improved your skills a little bit."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped as he said "Improved a little bit? I'd say he improved a lot of bits!"

Kurama smiled and consoled his teammate "Don't be discouraged, you've improved a lot yourself through training."

The amiable chatting came to an end when Yusuke saw the figure standing off from the group. Long white hair, golden eyes, strange markings on his face and a strange outfit with armor Yusuke could safely say he'd never seen a demon like this before. The stance said it all, 'I'm royalty…and you're not.' Yusuke narrowed his eyes and said "So this guy's supposed to be our fifth?"

As Yusuke spoke his eyes traveled over to Kurama. Who nodded in response, he wondered what else about Kurama's past they didn't know. Though when he thought about it Kurama rarely spoke about his demon past other than the fact he had to escape to the human world to survive. Yusuke turned his gaze back to the Demon Lord, narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward and introduced himself "Name's Yusuke Urameshi, toughest Spirit Detective around."

Sesshomaru finished his inventory of the spirit detective and looked to Kurama; normally he would never associate so casually, or at all, with a human. Kuwabara's existence he barely tolerated, but the whelp knew his place. This pup seemed a bit too uppity for his tastes. Though when he saw Kurama's face he knew he had no choice, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." With that he felt as if he fulfilled his required 'fraternize with humans' quota and made his way to the boat, motioning for Kurama to follow.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and the rest of the team followed his lead. He was slowly formulating his opinion on this, Lord Sesshomaru, and he was thinking that the demon was a bit of an ass.

"You don't have to be so rude to him; we're on the same team after all." Kurama said softly as they boarded the boat and the team gathered together, finding a spot to stand on the boat. Kurama looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was staring straight ahead, a clear signal that this was not to be discussed further.

As the boat made way Yusuke wasted no time before sitting down and drifting off to sleep. The rest of the team stood at attention, carefully eyeing the other competitors in case they tried something. "Shoot I thought that cruises were supposed to have pretty girls…" Kuwabara whined as he looked around at the ugly demons surrounding them.

Hiei was looking around and found the challengers on the boat lacking "I sure hope that the island isn't as boring as this…"

Kurama smiled in amusement, quietly sharing Hiei's opinion as he reminded them "We're not on vacation you know…"

Their train of thought was interrupted as the Captain came onto the speaker "Alrighty maties, turn your eyes to the Captain's deck. It's still going to be quite the time before the ship finds its way to the harbor. So we'll be havin' some entertainment to keep ye from getting rowdy! The preliminary battles will be fought 'ere on me ship."

There was a rumble and the ship shook with force causing some confusion amongst the competitors. Kurama's sharp eyes caught it first and he pointed to the middle of the ship "Look!" He said as a giant fighting ring was revealed.

"She's a real beauty ain't she? Now I'll tell it to ye straight. Fifteen teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament. Meaning out of all of you 'ere on my ship only one team will be competing on dry land." This statement brought shouts of rage from the top deck. They were silenced as the Captain explained further.

"All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him to the port side. There they'll fight the Battle Royal! And whoever comes out alive wins their team a ticket to Hanging Neck Island!"

Thank you all so much for reading, hope that you are enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

Sesshomaru was able to figure out quickly that their so called 'Team Leader' was asleep as soon as the boat moved out of the Harbor. He put it up to human weakness and spent his time instead sizing up their opponents. While it was being decided who would fight he was keeping an eye on Kurama. He had forgotten when he had bitten that supple neck to place his mark that his mate was in a human body. He could tell that Kurama was tired and was determined that his mate rest fully tonight.

Kurama saw that Kuwabara was rattling the exaughsted Yusuke and quickly moved to intervene, something that was noted by the other two demons present. "Stop, the training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. We must give him time to recuperate." Attention was turned to the dozing leader and the air was filled with silence as the question of 'who will fight?' ran though everyone's mind.

Sesshomaru believed that it was now time to give the team some perspective of his power. Of course his mate was fully aware of his abilities, but since he only took place in a small scuffle with Hiei and refused to train the human they had no idea what they were dealing with. He smirked as he stepped up to the ring without a word. It was only a shame that the leader was asleep since he would miss the show.

Kurama smiled when he saw Sesshomaru going up to the ring. He should have expected something like this. His attention was taken away as Hiei made his comment "It seems we have a volunteer. Good. I've been anxious to see what he can do."

Kuwabara shouted "Are you serious!? We don't know jack squat about that guy! What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament?"

Kurama sighed, knowing exactly what Hiei would say to that. He was not disappointed.

"If that happens all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we're the right team and no one will complain." Hiei said with his red eyes a little too hopeful of the possibility.

Kuwabara was a little disturbed at Hiei's idea and said lowly "You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?"

Kurama took another look around. He doubted that the other teams would willingly accept their losses. He knew without a doubt that Sesshomaru would win, but he also knew that Hiei would get his wish in the end.

Unsurprisingly all the other teams quickly joined together against Sesshomaru. Many of them didn't realize who exactly they were fighting against. As they decided Sesshomaru calmly stood waiting for them to attack. He had already gauged their spirit levels and decided on his course of action. He looked to see if Kurama was watching. Pleased that his Mate's focus was on him and not the slumbering human he gave an expectant smile. It had been a long time since he was able to show off.

Kuwabara was doubtful of Sesshomaru's success "Hey we have to warn him or somethin' they're all going to gain up on him and he's trapped in a corner."

Kurama was much calmer about the situation "Patience." He said softly his eyes locked onto his mate, he knew that fighting them all at once wouldn't be a challenge for Sesshomaru. Still it would make any demon nervous to see their mate in such a situation.

The Captain smirked as he said the words they had all been waiting for "Attack!"

The demons all charged and Sesshomaru waited patiently until they were in range. Once they were where he wanted them he leapt into the air "Whip of Light" he said stoically. He summoned one of his most basic attacks and with a single graceful movement slaughtered the charging demons.

There was absolute silence as Sesshomaru landed and turned to look back at his team. He gave a small smirk when he saw the look of amazement on Kuwabara's face and the slight look of respect from Hiei. However he was rewarded when he looked at Kurama's reaction and saw the light he had been waiting for in Kurama's eyes. He gave an agile leap off of the stage as their team was announced the winner.

"H-Holy crap…"Kuwabara muttered "He got everyone with one strike…" He looked to Kurama as if to ask if it was possible.

Kurama smiled to himself as Sesshomaru came up to them. "Well done." He said softly before his demon senses picked up a gathering force behind him. They turned to see the other teams surrounding them.

"Hey what's this?" Kuwabara said not understanding the situation they were in.

Hiei and Sesshomaru exchanged exasperated glances as they formed a circle. Sesshomaru took the spot next to Kurama. Hiei narrowed his eyes and said "I think they stole my idea, we'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

Kurama smiled to Hiei and said "Of course." That seemed to be the signal as they all leapt into action.

Towards the end of the fight one demon decided to attack the sleeping human. Yusuke fought him back even in his sleep. At first Kuwabara didn't realize what was going on until Kurama explained it for him. "Oh…" he said. He suddenly realized that they were no longer fighting he looked around curiously "What happened to the fight we were just in?"

Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama explained simply "Everyone's dead."

The team finally made their way to the hotel. Kuwabara carrying Yusuke on his shoulders as they entered the ritzy hotel. A man showed them the way to their room. The team could feel the eyes of the elite watching them, keenly aware that to those people this was all merely a form of entertainment.

They entered their room and got settled, Yusuke was laid out on the couch and Kuwabara was busy looking around at all the luxuries the room had for them. Evening coffee was brought in for them. Kurama was glad for the coffee; he knew he would be going to bed soon in order to rest fully before the first day of the tournament.

Kuwabara picked up a cup and said "Careful those fancy guys might be trying to poison us."

Kurama felt some of his patience wane as he said a bit sharply "Does that really make sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?"

Hiei was always happy to bring Kuwabara down a notch and continued for Kurama "The organizers want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow."

Sesshomaru was watching the scene with little interest. He could tell that Kurama was tired if he hadn't sensed the little 'visitor' that had come with the coffee. He knew that they were right to save bonding for after the tournament. The stress would be immense for both of them, but Sesshomaru with his demon body would be able to recover much faster than his temporarily half demon mate.

Sesshomaru realized that Kurama wasn't as out of it as he appeared when he noticed the missing cup. Hiei caught on immediately after Kurama pointed it out though of course Kuwabara didn't catch on for awhile. "Wow…do you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?"

The presence that had entered the room decided to make itself known. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the figure. A small boy in a bright costume with three stars under his left eye was sipping away on the missing coffee.

"He must have been hiding in the room before we got here!" Kuwabara estimated as he looked around as if trying to find other hidden demon children.

The young boy smirked and said "Fibber fibber I came into the room after you guys got here. Isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops though I did forget to knock…" He took a sip of coffee before continuing "So you guys are the guest team aren't you? You're so lucky! Oh my name is Rinku by the way; I'm on the team you'll be fighting tomorrow."

Balancing on the cup's handle the demon boy continued to chat "I wish I was a guest they don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies or all the meetings about the rules. You just show up here and fight!" The child's cheerful smile turned dark as he said "Guess you don't have to find out about all the final battles and fights when you're going to be dead soon."

Rinku looked down at the team from his perch and said "Someone told me the guests would be special so I got excited, but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you no hands."

Before Rinku could continue another voice joined in the conversation "Don't you think you're talking too much?" Another demon appeared in the room one with a simple fighting outfit of black boots, white pants, and a black shirt. His eyes were narrowed and his hair blond and spiked. His entire face spoke of disinterest and boredom.

He took the young Rinku with him when he left and said calmly with a slight accent "Enjoy your last night among the living. Let's say that tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your cup." As he left the cup split into two even pieces. Both Sesshomaru and Hiei noticed that there were imperfections with the technique that he used, reassuring them that the team was only putting up a strong front.

That night the team got settled into their rooms. One room was left over as Sesshomaru and Kurama shared a room. Kurama was happy to finally reach the end of the day. He knew that tomorrow would only begin the first of many tests the team would have to face during the tournament. He came out of the bathroom toweling his hair when he paused.

Standing before him bathed in moonlight was Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord was clad only in his long hair, tail, and light sleeping pants letting his mate easily see most of his body. Kurama himself was only dressed in a bathrobe and the towel in his hair. For a long minute the two mates simply stared at each other before Sesshomaru stood and made his way over to Kurama.

Kurama thought that even with the loss of his arm Sesshomaru's entire body spoke of control and strength. With his handsome mate coming towards him Kurama found it impossible to move as Sesshomaru gently cupped his cheek forcing him to bare his neck. Kurama could not hide the faint blush on his cheek or the light arousal that was coloring his scent.

Sesshomaru was keenly aware of the state of his mate. It had been a long time since they had been together. During the short time training they had gotten used to being around each other again. Now however they were adjusted and once again comfortable with one another. Sesshomaru kissed his claim mark and wrapped his arm around his mate's waist pulling their bodies flush to one another.

Kurama couldn't hide a small moan as he felt his mate's lips on his skin and then a slightly louder one as their bodies met in the darkness. Kurama shivered as their hips met and he felt the blush on his cheek darken when their erections touched each other. The sensation was powerful even though the cloth that shielded them from touching fully.

Sesshomaru felt his pride grow when he found how easy it was to arouse his mate. He reminded himself that foxes were naturally sensual creatures and that this particular fox had been left on his own much too long. The Demon Lord gave a suffering sigh as he led his mate to bed and kissed him fully. His tongue mimicking what his body wanted to do as he whispered against Kurama's parted lips.

"Soon."

Thank you all for reading please continue to enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your support! Please continue to enjoy the story!

"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Koto and I'll be your cute host for this year's tournament, and it's going to be a messy one!"

The announcer's voice echoed over the cheering fans as she announced the beginning of the Dark Tournament. Meanwhile the fighters were calculating their first moves, they had already had an interaction with each other and so only had a slight knowledge of what to expect.

The teams were announced and they made their way out into the ring. The Urameshi team was weary as they made their way to the ring, shouts of "Traitors!" and "Kill the humans!" echoed in their footsteps. When they were on the stage it was clear that their team leader, Yusuke, wasn't going to make any leader decisions for them. Which resulted in Kuwabara taking the job and it was decided the fights would be carried out one on one.

Sesshomaru was looking around the arena with a clear frown of distaste on his features. He personally didn't care for the Dark Tournament and never saw any reason to partake before, either as a fighter or a guest. He smirked to himself when she announced the fights would be one on one. He was a demon lord and didn't take orders from little neko girls with microphones, if it got to the point where Kurama needed his assistance in the ring then he would be there.

It was then that Zeru decided to show off his power of fire, as his demonstration took place Kurama sent telepathic messages to Hiei and Sesshomaru "We'll have to be careful with this one." Their silence was agreement enough.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the upstart; he would claim him as his opponent. Though unknowingly he had threatened Hiei's mate, and Hiei would not let the insult slide. It didn't matter if his mate was unaware of their situation. Hiei could feel his bloodlust rising and smirked to himself, maybe this tournament would be fun after all.

The first fight was between the young demon Renku and Kuwabara. The boy was unimpressed with his opposition but was happy to make a show of it. As the fight progressed it became clear that while Kuwabara was putting up a good fight, the first win would go to the other team.

Sesshomaru felt almost embarrassed as the fight progressed. He turned to Kurama and said "How could you let that fool be on your team? He's not even a match for the demon child."

Hiei smirked and found himself agreeing, though he had seen Kuwabara give shows of surprising strength Hiei personally though he had too much honor to be participating in such a competition. Then again he revised that opinion, thinking that if a creature had a drop of honor in their veins then they might be too honorable for this competition. It wasn't only the fool that he was worried about. He looked at the rest of his team, besides the Demon Lord he was certain that they all had too many morals. He hoped that the Fox's mate would be able to help curb his behavior. Hiei closed his eyes at the thought of trying to deal with his own mate's morals.

Kurama smiled at Hiei with understand, knowing easily where the fire demon's thoughts had wondered while watching Kuwabara being beaten by the demon child .Kurama unconsciously leaned back against his mate, feeling at peace with the strong warmth pressing up against him.

Sesshomaru looked away from the carnage that was taking place on the arena to his mate. His eyes revealed his pleasure at his mate relying on him in such a way. He wanted to wrap his arms around his fox, laying claim before all of these demons that he was property of the Western lands. Still he resisted, his mate had asked for time and Sesshomaru had given it, he would not be the only one making moves during this mating dance.

Kurama was at first hopeful that their training would enable Kuwabara the upper hand in this fight. However it came out that Renku was only playing with him, letting Kuwabara believe that he was winning. When the Yo-yo's came out it was clear that Kuwabara was out of his league. Though at the end of the fight Kurama was pleased to see that his training had enabled Kuwabara to manipulate his sword and they were both knocked from the ring.

Kuwabara however instead of getting back in the ring instead came over to yell at the still sleeping Yusuke. This gave Renku enough time to gather energy to once again manipulate his yo-yo's and keep Kuwabara from reentering the ring…giving the first win to the other team.

Sesshomaru was half tempted to kill the fool himself, he would not be embarrassed because the stupid human's on their team were not able to carry their own weight. Though so far that only seemed true of Kuwabara, he had yet to be able to gage Yusuke's strength, though he believed that a human would always be just a human it would be interesting to see if the spirit detective could disprove his theory.

Kurama smiled at Sesshomaru and said "He's doing his best…" He gave a gentle laugh when gold eyes merely narrowed down at him. "Very well… I'll handle this one" He told his mate, stepping forward to take the next opponent. He heard Hiei behind him telling him not to leave his opponent alive "Naturally" Kurama said as he then turned his attention to the other demon in the ring.

In his sleep Yusuke seemed to try to give Kurama a warning. Both Hiei and Sesshomaru turned their attention to their sleeping Captain. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the ring; the demon Kurama was fighting against certainly did look as though he would try something underhanded. Hiei also listened to the warning and looked back at the ring, both however were certain that the fox was clever enough to figure it out.

Kurama stood perfectly still and silent as the announcer started the fight. It was his usual tactic to allow his opponent to make the first move, giving Kurama the time and information he needed to formulate a plan to defeat the enemy. However this time when the opponent attacked it was in a way that was unexpected.

The demon Kurodo had a slender build with his hair sticking up from his head, his eyes were narrowed and his mouth was smirking, his hair and skin color were the same blue grey finishing off the demon's shady appearance."I know that you've been spending time in the human world…We all do what we must, but I hope that you say…didn't get attached to one of them. "As the opponent Kurodo spoke Kurama gave the demon a level look. "For example anyone being mournful of your death!" The demon finished his sentence by revealing his weapon a large blade coming from his right arm.

Kurama was curious where this was leading "What is your point?" He said tonelessly. It was common information that he spent time in the human world, though not many knew more beyond that. He felt his guard raise, there was something about this demon that put him on edge…he wondered what the demon had up his sleeve.

The demon didn't respond as he attacked Kurama, his slices being easily dodged by the fox. Kurama was gauging him and smiled faintly, this one would be an easy victory. Kurama continued to dance around the demon's attacks, leisurely thinking up ways to defeat him.

Sesshomaru smirked in pride as he watched his beautiful mate up on the ring. It was clear that the difference between Kurama and his opponent's strength was a large gap. He heard Hiei tell Kuwabara that Kurama should have dealt with the child demon while Kuwabara fought this one. He couldn't help but agree and turned his attention back to the fight.

Kurama grew tired of simply dodging the attacks and appeared behind the demon, his hand raised to give one deadly blow "You're skills weren't enough for this tournament, say your last words." The demon snarled but slowly his expression turned into a sly smile as he said slowly "I have your human mother Kurama…or should I say..Shuichi?"

Kurama's eyes widened and he paused in his attack, the hesitation gave the other demon enough time to strike, Kurama leapt away, his face once again an emotionless mask. He did however not get fully out of the reach of the blade and a shallow cut appeared on his cheek.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes when he saw the injury on his mate; something had happened he was sure of it. He looked to the demon who was smirking at Kurama. Sesshomaru could feel his eyes changing color; the fight seemed to be shifting out of Kurama's favor which was something that did not please the demon lord.

Sesshomaru did not have Hiei's sense of hearing; Hiei heard what the demon had said to Kurama and narrowed his eyes as well. The demon had found one of Kurama's few weaknesses and was going to use it against him. Hiei looked at the Demon Lord out of the corner of his eye, he could sense Sesshomaru's power rising and hoped that Kurama would figure a way out of this mess soon.

"Allow me to introduce my little button…" The demon said with a laugh "When I press it a signal will be sent to my demon brother, he's been tracking your mother for some time now you see, and he's been very anxious to bite her head off!"

The demon's threat made it clear what he wanted Kurama to do. Kurama straightened from his defensive pose and looked levelly at the demon. He knew the demon's strengths and weaknesses, but he would have to come up with a new plan of attack with this new threat over his head.

"So you understand…" The demon growled, the blade on his arm disappeared and he charged forward punching Kurama repeatedly over and over again. At one point Kurama retaliated by throwing a pebble into the demon's face, distracting him from another attack he had used.

The demon narrowed his eyes at Kurama "Oh honestly! Do you think that throwing a pebble in my face is the best thing to be doing in this situation? You've been warned! One push of this button and your mother will meet her end in a very unsightly way! Now fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please."

Kurama wordlessly obeyed, it didn't matter the demon could hit him all he liked but for the attack he was using he didn't need to defend himself or use his hands. The announcer seemed as shocked by this turn of events as the rest of them were the crowd however cheered for Kurama's death.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat as his hands tightened into fists. He would have to trust that his mate knew what he was doing. Sesshomaru's pride demanded that his mate be strong enough to take care of themselves, but another part of him wanted to go into the ring and kill the impertinent demon himself.

Sesshomaru knew that the button in the demon's hand had something to do with his mate's obedience to his opponent. A thought crossed his mind and his eye started darkening to crimson 'If this is about that human woman…' He snarled when he heard snatches of the conversation from the ring. Kurodo was speaking about how he loved the posture of forced submission and the look in Kurama' s pretty eyes. Sesshomaru's claws slowly extended even as his face remained calm.

Kurodo continued his underhanded assault on Kurama, kicking and punching him as Kurama merely stood and took the blows. Kurodo was slowly losing his temper "I hate that look…despite all I've done you still look at me like you're superior." As he spoke he slowly dragged his blade across Kurama's cheek making an X shape with the previous mark. "Stop that look!" He shouted, making the cut deep on Kurama's face.

Kurama took the blow elegantly and returned to his upright position staring levelly at Kurodo. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm the one with the power now…I would like you to lick the scum off of my boot." Kurodo smirked expecting Kurama to obey.

Kurama lowered his arms from behind his back and started dusting himself off. He no longer had to play along with this game; the attack was ready "I will not." He said calmly "Go ahead; press it now if you wish."

Kurodo began to panic, without the threat against Kurama's mother he was no match for the fox demon. He challenged that Kurama was no different from any other selfish demon. His rant only served to show how truly nervous he was. "Push it!" Kurama said sternly, it was time he showed this lower class demon the true difference between the two of them.

Sesshomaru smirked in pride as he realized what Kurama had done. The demon Kurodo was now immobile and it was revealed by Kurama that he had sewn the seed of the death plant into his opponent's body. Kurama only had to feed it with his energy not requiring the use of his arms or defense in any way. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and his claws retracted, a pleased smirk appeared on his face, and once again he was assured that Kurama was his perfect match.

Kurama ignored the demon's pleas for mercy as he walked away. Kurodo gave one last try and shouted "You believe in mercy don't you?" Kurama looked over his shoulder at the demon as he said tonelessly "No." And the death plant sprouted from Kurodo's body, making the first win for the Urameshi team.

Kurama stepped off the platform and looked up into the angered golden eyes of his mate. He had sensed Sesshomaru's emotions while up on the ring and knew how close he had come to disappointing him. Sesshomaru cupped Kurama's cheek and said coldly "If that human woman causes you weakness again…I will kill her myself."

Sesshomaru looked down into the burning green eyes of his mate knowing that Kurama could make no promises about that. His eyes slid away from Kurama's and landed on the marks on his cheek. Sesshomaru paused before slowly lowering his mouth to Kurama's cheek and started licking away the blood.

Kurama smiled softly at this bit of tenderness "It's a good think that you've marked me… or else I would be worried about your poison." He smiled up at Sesshomaru and saw that he was forgiven. Kurama was surprised when Sesshomaru pulled back from cleaning Kurama's cheek and pulled the fox against his chest.

Hiei watched his friend in amusement before coming up to reassure him "Don't worry about his little friend, he disappeared the moment Kurodo died."

Kurama smiled down at his friend "Then you knew." Hiei gave no response and there was a sleepy reply from Yusuke that had the entire team turning to look at him in confusion.

Sesshomaru's hold on Kurama remained firm he looked away from their leader and towards the other team. The other team's leader's energy was off the charts and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, this round was still far from being over.

Thank you all for reading I hope you will continue enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for reading this work, please continue to enjoy!

Sesshomaru pulled Kurama into his side as the announcer asked for the next fighters to step forward. He was not pleased with his mate getting injured, no matter how minor, by such a low ranking team. His went to step up as the next fighter when he paused as the other team's fighter stepped forward, surprising the Urameshi team.

"What?" Kurama said confusion clear in his voice "Their team leader is fighting now?" Saying aloud what the rest of the team was thinking.

Kuwabara was unable to resist putting in his own two cents "But he should go last…is there some sort of mistake?"

Hiei however was very pleased by the turn of events. "No, Zeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry; it's obvious that he isn't taking this seriously enough." Hiei's crimson eyes seemed to glow with eager bloodlust as he spoke.

Further discussion was halted when the neko announcer asked them once again to present a fighter. Her request echoed by the thousands of demons in the stands who wanted to see the 'Guest' team fall in their first round.

"I'll go." Hiei said as he stepped forward "This one's been irritating me ever since last night." Hiei stepped onto the platform as their names were announced as the next fighters. He stared levelly at Zeru measuring him up silently. He couldn't help the small thought in the back of his mind that told him his mate would be impressed when he found out that Hiei had taken the team leader down.

Hiei ruthlessly pushed that thought aside; his 'mate' was currently involved with a human woman and had made no signs of changing that. Hiei knew that his mate was still new to the world of demons. His mate probably didn't even know how to recognize the signs of one's mate. Hiei turned his mind away from these thoughts and back to the competition standing across from him. He didn't need Yusuke's approval.

Hiei started the usual banter; he wanted his opponent to know that Hiei was fully aware that while he could harness heat energy, he still had his flaws with handling it. Hiei thought that he might just be able to use his speed and katana on Zeru when the other demon said the words that sealed his fate.

"As do you…I don't think I need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye." And with that the fight began.

Zeru began by showing off his power over fire "Not intimidated yet?" He asked, increasing the power he put behind it making it go off of the platform and over to the audience. Kuwabara backed away from the blaze while Botan shielded Yusuke and Sesshomaru pulled Kurama protectively behind him. Part of the audience however was not so lucky and their screams silenced quickly as they were engulfed in flame.

Hiei remained unimpressed as he continued to dodge Zeru's blows. It wasn't until Zeru harnesses his energy and began to glow red like a poker that Hiei started paying attention. It wasn't soon enough however and Zeru struck a blow to Hiei's stomach, forcing his hand all the way through.

The Urameshi team watched in complete shock as Zeru continued to savagely attack Hiei. The small fire demon was paralyzed as he tried to control the pain caused by the blow through the stomach. Then before he could react Zeru finished with another attack that threw Hiei up into the air and then crashed him down against the platform.

There was absolute silence as the audience basked in the show that Zeru had provided for them. Koto was almost too stunned but then began a little wrap up speech "That fight wasn't a long one but when you have scorching moves like Zeru a little goes a long way!"

"Yes…He's so talented that I'm reluctant to make the kill." An unexpected voice said as the audience sat stunned, watching as Hiei controlled the fire around him and stood perfectly firm as he looked at Zeru's back.

Zeru's face for the first time showed fear when he heard Hiei speaking behind him, 'he survived it…he survived it _all_' Zeru thought almost frantically in his mind. He turned and looked at Hiei, almost unable to believe his eyes when he saw the other demon indeed standing smiling darkly at him. "How could you?" Zeru asked before he could stop himself.

Hiei said nothing for a moment before the bandage covering his eye burned away and the eye stood proudly out on his forehead. Hiei enjoyed the expression on Zeru's face for a moment longer before satisfying his curiosity "I believe we've covered that. So my Jagan eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need!" The eye glowed on his forehead as Hiei's smile darkened, the smile tainted by the shadows inside of him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" He shouted announcing his next attack.

"You know it's impossible to control it completely, once I release it I have no say. I have the power to pull you into oblivion. I assume my right arm will do. You should have never insulted the Jagan eye, because you see it a way it has its own mind, and it loathes disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do. Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei released the attack, sealing Zeru's fate and finishing the fight in one blow. All that was left of Zeru was cinders.

The score came up two to one and Kuwabara shouted happily as he exclaimed "Yeah! We're punching our way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move." A look of realization crossed his face as he said to himself "He can beat anyone with that move…do I listen to myself? What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he shoots us with the dragon?"

Hiei heard Kuwabara's concerns and smirked "Don't worry fool…We've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course after we win the tournament I can't guarantee a thing." He winced in pain as he made his way off of the platform. The attack had cost him dearly.

Kurama saw the wince of his friend and frowned lightly. He had thought Hiei had no intentions of using that attack until later in the tournament if at all. Of course it was true what Hiei said, the Jagan eye did have in a sense its own consciousness and Hiei himself had said that he would not want to resist its will.

Sesshomaru noticed the look on his mate's face and came to Kurama's side "He is injured." He said tonelessly, his golden eyes following after the form of the small demon.

Kurama nodded "Yes… the attack…I don't know how extensive the damage is however."

While this discussion was taking place it seemed that the rest of Zeru's team was having second thoughts about the round. Two of them left, saying to Renku that he should handle them on his own. The demon child looked at them shocked, still trying to heal his own injury from earlier. However the deserters didn't get far and a familiar form stepped out of the darkness. "You're…here?" Renku said softly.

Stumbling into the ring came another human looking demon; he had blue hair that ended in two tail like braids a black top with white fur trim and fighting pants. It was obvious he was intoxicated as he stumbled about the ring, but those who were watching him closely could sense there was something dangerous about him.

As soon as the new fighter stepped into the ring Yusuke woke up, his dark brown eyes narrowed as he took in the other fighter. His senses had told him that the team could handle everyone up to this point. He gave them warnings when he could but he really had to get some rest after the intense training he went through. He had been worried a bit about Zeru, but then Hiei proved he had it all under control. Yusuke knew that Hiei was a tough opponent, but he had to admit even with his knowledge of the fire demon Yusuke had still been impressed with his last attack. He was a bit worried about the small demon's arm, but he was confident that Hiei knew what he was doing.

Sesshomaru agreed with the Idiot when the boy said that there was something dangerous about the blue haired demon. The fighter's spirit energy wasn't incredible, but it was something else about him that sent off alarms. Sesshomaru sensed that their Team Leader had decided to enter the land of the living. He briefly wondered if this was a sign of how strong the opponent was, or just coincidence.

The fighter who was revealed to be known as Chu made it clear that he was ready and eager to fight. The Urameshi team wondered who was going to fight as Kuwabara tried to figure out a system organizing it he saw Sesshomaru and pointed rudely at the demon. "Come on man it's your turn!" They were confused when Sesshomaru's response was to only stare coldly at them. The reason for this was soon explained.

Yusuke jumped onto the platform stretching as he looked over his opponent. "Waking up to the smell of alcohol…can't help but feel a touch of home." He said lazily, his eyes were disinterested as he looked over the guy, he could sense that this was going to be fun. He had heard Kuwabara's warning and could sense for himself that this guy was more than he seemed.

After the requisite talking and a strange announcement from Chu as he told the entire tournament that he was an ace person and that the only thing he sucked at was paper rock scissors. Eventually the opponents became serious and the fight began.

Hiei watched tensing when Chu began to 'stumble' into his stance. Hiei murmured to himself "He's starting." and watched as the fight began. He was impressed when Chu got past Yusuke's dodges and punched Yusuke in the stomach five times at a speed faster than most eyes could follow. 'Five…impressive' he thought to himself, wondering how Yusuke would handle himself against this new opponent.

Hiei's crimson eyes narrowed when Yusuke revealed his spirit gun but purposefully aimed it so as to avoid hitting Chu. Now was not the time for honor and Hiei sensed that the shot could have come in handy when Chu said he had his own secret technique.

At first Hiei thought that they were only being led on when Chu violently vomited, however he knew that the aura of energy that had eclipsed the stadium had not simply disappeared. He was proven right when Chu once again stood to fight and gathered his energy in his hands. Hiei thought if he looked hard enough he could actually see alcohol mixed in with the energy. He wasn't worried; the power behind it was approximately the same as Yusuke's spirit gun. The two fired off at each other and it ended in a draw.

The battle then turned into one that was purely about offensive fighting, Hiei suspected the winner would be the one who could withstand the most pain. Finally there was a change as Yusuke was forced back away from Chu leaving him open to another energy attack.

Kurama's eyes widened when he saw and said to the team "Bad move." But it was too late Chu was gathering energy in his hands again and was preparing to fire. This time however the blast was of a much larger size and more powerful than Yusuke's energy gun. "He's off balance he can't defend!" Kurama murmured when the blast went off and Yusuke was left on the ground before it.

Hiei felt his hands tightening into fists at Kurama's words, 'Do something Yusuke…Hurry' he thought to himself. His face tightened as he watched the powerful blast head directly towards his defenseless mate. It took everything Hiei had to remind himself that Yusuke wasn't even aware that he was his mate, and also that he had no use for a mate who could not defend themselves.

"Spirit Gun…Double!" Yusuke shouted firing two bullets at once towards the blast. He heard a voice filled with concern in his mind urging him to do something, but thought it was merely his own survival instinct. The blast was still coming towards him and he braced himself for impact.

Both fighters were hit with the other's blasts. They landed on their feet their shirts lost from the force of the blow and their breaths shortened from lack of strength. The two fighters looked at each other, respecting the other's strength but neither willing to throw the fight just yet.

Chu smirked; he had thought that the spirit detective he kept hearing about was nothing but a lucky punk. Here however he was learning differently. They fell into a bout of laughter when they realized neither of them had more strength then was required to pick up their arms. Chu looked at Yusuke and said "Hey kid, I've got a way we can finish this for keeps."

Hiei heard and he felt himself tense as he wondered 'what is the moron going to do now?'

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all so much for your support! Please continue to enjoy!

Hiei knew that he had done some awful things in his life. Even with his warped honor code many considered him to be the worst of the worst, and with very good reason. However he wondered what he could have possible done to earn such a punishment. His mate was a moron.

Yusuke had entered into a private agreement with Chu, fighting in an enclosed space that was marked by two daggers that would dig into their heels if they dared to move out of it. To improve the situation Yusuke's human girlfriend found her way down to the ringside and demanded that Kuwabara put an end to the fight. It was obvious that she didn't understand Yusuke at all, and Hiei wasted no time in listening to her.

Thankfully for everyone involved the fight ended and Yusuke was announced the winner moving their team forward in the tournament. Hiei however should have known that he wasn't going to be granted rest until he was forced to once again witness Yusuke's almost nauseating sense of honor. He had agreed to a death match, and Hiei was certain that if Yusuke had lost it would have resulted in his death. Unsurprisingly Yusuke let the demon live, Hiei was forced to wonder if his team even realized what kind of tournament they were fighting and what kind of people they were dealing with. As usual no one paid him any mind.

With the first round out of their way they had a day of rest between the fights. Hiei left early the next morning. He knew he would have to come up with some sort of solution for his arm. If he couldn't get it up to full strength for the Dragon of the Darkness Flame then he knew he would just have to settle using it for physical fighting. He would need all the time training he could manage in order to make that possible.

Kurama woke when he sensed the sun rising he wanted to make it down to the stadium in time to witness the other fights and see who they would be up against. He felt the strong arm around his waist tighten at his movements and looked over his shoulder to see his mate's golden eyes narrowed on him.

Sesshomaru could practically hear Kurama's thoughts whirling inside of his head. That was one of the many things he admired about his fox. Kurama was not only intelligent, but a great strategist and could be sly and clever if need be. However, even if it was one of the traits that he admired most he didn't think that it was appropriate for his fox to be thinking so intensely early in the morning. Especially with his separated mate rejoined with him in the bed. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled Kurama closer. Perhaps he had to remind his mate of his duties.

Kurama knew what direction Sesshomaru's thoughts were taking and tried to think rationally "We should go watch the other teams so that we might be able to spot any weaknesses and formulate plans and strategies." His green eyes darkened when he felt Sesshomaru's lips on his neck, right at the bite mark. "S-Sesshomaru…" He said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru smirked with pride, over a decade ago when he had fought through the courtship for Yoko he had found out that his fox was most sensitive on his neck. He was the only one who knew this secret and so the only one who had ever heard the infamous fox make such tempting noises. He licked over the bite mark as his hands explored this unfamiliar body of his mate. He was pleased to find that though the body had changed the reactions had not.

He pinched his mate's nipples gently and bared his teeth in a smirk as he heard Kurama whimper. He moved so that he was now above Kurama, pinning the fox helplessly to the bed "We should be doing nothing but reestablishing our relationship my precious fox. Over a decade of absence and a new body…there is much we should be doing. As soon as this tournament is over I'm claiming what his mind fully and taking you with me to the Western Lands."

Kurama felt his old fears resurface when his mate said these words. He had been so focused on regaining his power and trying to get back to his former body that he had little time to focus on the issues their upcoming mating brought up. Kurama loved freedom, the reason he had begged for time so long ago was because of the very words that Sesshomaru was saying now. He would be taken to the Western Lands and kept there as long as Sesshomaru saw fit. Kurama closed his eyes as he let his mate do as he will. Sesshomaru had honored his part of the agreement; Kurama knew he had no right to complain.

Sesshomaru sensed the change in his mate and pulled away his eyes narrowing when he saw the expression on his fox's face. The beautiful look of enraptured passion was gone and what was left was a fearful expression that made it feel as if Kurama was being taken against his will. Sesshomaru pulled away and put on his clothes "Obviously our time apart has not strengthened your desire for me…"

Kurama looked up at his mate and knew there was nothing he could say to his Lord. This scenario had happened the night that Sesshomaru had granted him his temporary freedom. Sesshomaru had been preparing to mate him when Kurama's fears made him unable to respond.

Kurama closed his eyes looked away his mate's words were far from the truth. His years in the human world may have softened him, but he was not weak enough to put all of his fears before his mate like a helpless kit. He would settle the issues on his own and then he would be able to mate with Sesshomaru as they were supposed to so long ago.

Sesshomaru saw that Kurama was deep in thought. The look on his face interested him; Sesshomaru could almost see the walls and barriers that had faded between them being brought back to full strength. He frowned slightly; he would discover the cause of the Fox's reactions. He had given his mate plenty of time to prepare himself, time was out and Sesshomaru was determined to settle this his own way. His mate would not be kept from him any longer.

Kurama got up and prepared for the day he turned to Sesshomaru who was looking emotionlessly out of the wind "I'll be watching the fights, see if I can gather some information on our upcoming opponents." He didn't get a response and he wasn't expecting one. He turned and left the door closing behind him.

Hiei struggled with his arm throughout the day using his will to force it to obey his commands. It could hardly hold a weapon. He growled in frustration his crimson eyes narrowed at the useless limb hanging by his side. He would not be defeated by his own body.

Yusuke was going through similar troubles. He knew that it was only going to get harder with each level they went and he would have to keep up his strength if he wanted a chance to face down Toguro. He focused all his strength on his arm as he went over some of the basic training that Genkai gave him.

As he stared at his struggling arm he remembered Hiei's blackened arm hanging by his side. He knew that it had to have happened in his fight when he took on the posing team leader. He was having trouble with his arm's strength and he hadn't done any attacks nearly as powerful as the one Hiei had performed. He wondered how the small fire demon was doing but his attention was taken away when an attack was aimed at him in the form of a powerful rugby ball and he was put on the defensive.

Kurama watched in amazement at how quickly the match between the opposing teams was finished. Even when the extra player insisted on a fight they disabled him quickly in and almost barbarically cruel way. He noticed that the energies coming off of the fighters were human, but he knew that the Urameshi team was supposed to be the only team with humans on it. Then there was also the strange way in which the team members moved. It was all very strange and Kurama had a sense that there was more going on then he knew.

Meanwhile Yusuke was in the forest dealing with his attacker who preferred the name 'Rugby' he landed on a branch that was in perfect distance for firing his spirit gun. So he was surprised when he prepared to fire and nothing happened "You've got to be kidding me." He said, dodging the attack as he tried to come up with another plan.

Sesshomaru had been out in the forest. He was not going to waste his time 'training' as the others were. He had yet to see a demon in the fights that would prove too difficult for him and he was certain he would have to use much effort for at least a few rounds.

He was in the middle of his walk when he heard the sounds of a fight, he intended to continue his walk unconcerned when he scented their 'Team Leader'. His eyes bled red for a moment because of his annoyance but he turned his direction towards the clearing. It would be good to have a few words with the Leader anyways.

Yusuke found himself pinned and out of options for either attack or defense. He wondered if all of that training was useless if he was just going to get picked off by the first guy to corner him outside of the stadium. However he was soon freed of that dilemma when a golden whip appeared suddenly out of the forest and wrapped around Rugby's body. The demon gave a scream of pain as poison flowed into him and the whip cut his flesh apart. His body fell to pieces on the forest floor and Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing.

Yusuke stood up from his crouched defensive position "Hey thanks…Sesshomaru right?" he said cautions around the newest addition to his team. He hadn't had a chance to get to know this demon. All he knew was that he was Kurama's mate from before he was human, though that made no sense to him.

Sesshomaru smirked; it pleased him to see the human trying to figure out the mystery standing before him. "I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands human, and all but my mate are required to call me by title."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, he didn't know this guy well, but he knew Kurama "Well just because Kurama's your mate doesn't mean he's a pet or somethin' you got that?" Yusuke knew that he was ignorant of most Demon culture, but he wouldn't stand around and watch his friend get bullied by his 'mate'.

Sesshomaru smirked "Haughty words coming from a hypocrite like yourself…after all your mate is watching over you and you don't have a clue." Sesshomaru shook his head, he was fully aware who Yusuke's mate was and was amused by the situation. "Though being only human it's no surprise you wouldn't know." Sesshomaru was still frustrated from this morning with Kurama, and this human seemed to be a good distraction for the time being.

Yusuke's posture turned defensive again "Look pal, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a mate and if I did I think I would know!" Actually Yusuke didn't know how he would know if he had a mate, but he wasn't going to let this new addition have an attitude. There was only one demon whose attitude he would take and that was Hiei.

Sesshomaru smirked "You humans are all like open books, with words written that any child with eyes could read." Sesshomaru debated on whether or not he should reveal exactly who Yusuke's mate was, it would certainly make the Tournament more interesting. Then again doing so would not make Kurama happy…Sesshomaru shook his head, he was the dominant in the relationship and he would do as he pleased. His smirk turned dark as he said "Very well, I shall explain it to you, so that even a simple human like yourself can understand. Your mate is…"

Hope you all are enjoying the story!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for your support I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Yusuke looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously "What do you mean?" He was getting angry; his hands were clenched into fists as he looked at the calm and aloof Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru smirked at Yusuke and his anger. It helped to relieve some stress of his own struggles. He merely turned and looked off into the distance where he could sense Hiei's energy. He knew that Kurama would not be pleased with him. His little fox would just have to learn that an unoccupied Demon Lord was a very dangerous thing.

Yusuke punched the tree near him with enough force to blow away some of the bark "What the hell are you talking about?" He knew that his temper was getting away from him, but the stress he had been under training and his upcoming showdown with Toguro weighed heavily on him. He narrowed his dark eyes and demanded again "What the hell are you saying?"

Sesshomaru turned and said "If you want to know more about your mate. I would ask Hiei."

Hiei growled, frustrated with his lack of success. This morning he hadn't been able to grip his sword properly, now after hours of rigorous and painful training he was able to do a few basic moves and execute some of his favorite attacks. Still it wasn't nearly up to the level he needed. He sensed a spectator and thought for a moment of doing some more_ active_ practicing before realizing it was the Detective. Hiei mentally shrugged and continued to work, let Yusuke watch if he wanted.

Yusuke was in the bushes observing Hiei's training. He knew that Hiei was probably aware that he was being watched. The fire demon was more focused on his training at the moment and apparently didn't care that he had some extra company. Yusuke admired Hiei's confidence. He smirked remembering the many times that the half sized demon either calmly threatened or destroyed a larger or powerful demon. He shook his head, he admired Hiei, but surely that didn't mean Hiei was his mate? He didn't like the way Sesshomaru treated Kurama even if the red haired demon was okay with it, but would Sesshomaru really lie about something like this?

Hiei straightened and sheathed his sword. Yusuke had been watching him for almost an hour. Far longer than wanting a curious peek and if he had been only concerned about his physical strength then he would have stepped forward sooner. So the question was…What _did_ Yusuke want?

Sesshomaru returned to the room very pleased with himself. He may not have accomplished one of the goals that he head for the day but he had enjoyed himself and that almost made him feel better.

Kurama was waiting when he returned to the room. The fox demon had his arms crossed and was looking out the window into the distance. Sesshomaru took a minute to admire his mate's choice of clothes. Even if they were only modern casual human clothes they still had their appeal to them. He shook his head and took a few steps forward. He still had things he wanted to discuss with his mate.

Kurama turned when he sensed Sesshomaru. He had been watching Hiei train and had also sensed Yusuke watching him. He narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru and said softly "What have you done?"

Sesshomaru growled, not pleased with the tone his mate was taking with him. "This Sesshomaru was merely setting natural courses into motion."

Kurama shook his head and looked back out the window "Why couldn't you just leave them alone? They would have figured it out…" The tone of his voice in the last few words was not as confidant as usual and was almost softer.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and put his hands on Kurama's shoulders. He noticed that he enjoyed the simplest touch of his mate far too much. He closed his eyes and inhaled Kurama's scent as he said "Mates should be together…no matter their differences."

Kurama turned away from Sesshomaru's touch and said "Perhaps they should have had their own time to figure things out…"

Sesshomaru could feel his eyes turning red and before he could stop himself he had his hand tight around Kurama's throat as he forced his mate up against the wall with enough force to dent the wall. "Some things need to take their time that's true, however sometimes…one cannot afford to take that time with important matters. Sometimes one's patience becomes tried."

Kurama had no way of answering. He winced in pain as he tried to speak and could only gasp as Sesshomaru's grip increased. He reached forward trying to pull away Sesshomaru's arms but he didn't have the strength or possibly the will, as his world began to go dark.

Sesshomaru's eyes cleared when Kurama's face slowly went black and slowly loosened his grip and caught Kurama in his grip. He looked down at the form in his arms, his Fox had struggled, but it was paltry compared to a real rebuttal from Kurama. Did his fox _want_ to be punished?

Hiei turned and narrowed his crimson eyes at the forest. "I know you are there Detective…come out."

Yusuke knew it had been foolish to try and hide from the small demon. There was very little that escaped his notice after all. He stepped forward there was a small frown on his face and his fists were clenched at his side. He wanted the truth and he wanted it now.

Hiei studied the detective and his eyes narrowed a bit more with understanding. He didn't know how it had happened, but the Detective had figured it out. He had his suspicions who had clued in the stupid human, and he would be sure to return the favor in kind.

Yusuke stepped forward, he didn't know how this was supposed to go, but he had to get the facts straight from the demon himself. He looked at Hiei in the eye and asked "Are you my mate?'

Hiei already knew what he had planned if this had ever happened. A demon's mate was a demon's one chance at happiness, at finding their complete other half. Of course some demon's needed more than just the 'knowing' to convince them. He remembered Kurama had told him once. He had seen Sesshomaru and instantly 'knew' that the demon lord was his mate. However he was still a young thief and had more planned then spending the rest of his days in the lord's castle. So he had challenged Sesshomaru to prove that he could win the place beside the infamous Yoko Kurama's side.

Sesshomaru at first had been insulted that his mate would dare challenge his right to take him. However he hadn't been able to resist his need for Yoko and had finally given into the challenge. Sesshomaru had won the right to be Yoko's mate but…Hiei smirked to himself. They were still settling the details.

Hiei looked up into Yusuke. He knew that the detective trusted him. He had proved it at the Gate of Betrayal when just moments after Hiei had declared he was on the mission only for his own benefit Yusuke had trusted their lives and the mission in Hiei's hands.

Hiei had proven then that Yusuke could trust him then and had reinforced that several times since. He knew that Yusuke expected the truth out of him. He clenched his fist. He didn't need a mate; he didn't want a mate…

Yusuke knew Hiei well enough to know what that silence meant. Hiei's silence was the answer.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes "So it's true…"

Hiei said nothing and continued to look at the detective.

Yusuke knew then that was truly the answer. Hiei had _known_ they were mates and hadn't said a word. Hiei didn't want him as a mate that much was clear, and Yusuke wondered why that hurt him so much. He turned and walked away. He had learned what he had come here to find out…now it was his time to leave.

Hiei watched as Yusuke walked away. Then it was settled, Yusuke knew and had nothing to say about it. Hiei knew that was fair, he unsheathed his sword and went back to practice. He only had one thing left to concentrate on now. The Tournement.

Kurama woke up and felt the cool press of the sheets against him and for a moment his body tensed before he realized all his clothes were in place and sensed Sesshomaru wasn't in the room. He closed his eyes and took a breath before his eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru standing before him with a somber expression on his face.

Sesshomaru watched as Kurama straightened his entire frame was tense and wary. He looked over the beautiful form of his mate, it wasn't the form that he had battled so hard for, but it was still the form of his mate and therefore beautiful and marvelous to him. He closed his eyes and said "This Sesshomaru has something to say."

Kurama sat up and remained still, Sesshomaru had not spoken formally while they were alone since he had won the right to be Kurama's mate and he had already spoken formally twice. Kurama wondered if he had finally pushed the Demon Lord too far, if Sesshomaru had finally decided that Kurama was too much trouble for him. For a moment Kurama cursed himself for not being able to tell Sesshomaru why he could not yet share his body with his mate. Then he steeled himself and prepared his heart for the worst.

Sesshomaru saw the look of regret that passed on Kurama's face and that was the only thing that effected his decision. Kurama was not resisting him because he didn't want to be his mate. That meant that he was correct in assuming that it was something serious for Kurama to remain silent about it.

Sesshomaru cupped Kurama's chin and forced his lovely fox to look at him "Your days for secrets are almost over." He pressed a tender kiss to Kurama's lips before biting down forcefully "Remember that."

Kurama moaned as he felt the soft touch and then the delicious pang of pain. He pulled away his green eyes were dark with need as he nodded, wanting to spill his secrets then and there but he wasn't quite ready. He leaned in for another kiss and Sesshomaru pulled away. "No, not until that day comes will I touch you again."

Sesshomaru knew that he was tormenting his fox by doing this. Foxes were naturally sensual creatures that needed constant touch and reassurance from their mates. How Kurama had fared ten years was a feat that Sesshomaru had not counted on. He had fully expected his mate to come back to him begging in need. To see his mate's continued resistance meant that there was something troubling Kurama's mind itself. Kurama's mind was his most powerful weapon and his most vulnerable point. Sesshomaru knew that he had just stated he would not touch his fox until there were no secrets between them. Still he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a kiss to Kurama's forehead as he whispered "I will have you soon."

Thank you all so much for your patience! Hope you are enjoying the story!


	9. Chapter 9 Final

Thank you all so much for your patience and appreciation for this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it!

It was during Kurama's fight with Karasu that Sesshomaru knew that their time was up. He would not stand to the side as another demon whispered such tender words to his mate as he tried to kill him. Watching the battle brought out both his Jealous and Protective side at once. It was the conflict of two such strong emotions that made Sesshomaru act the way he did.

Kurama trembled from trying to withstand the vicious bombs that continuously sprang around him. He was grateful for the fact that he was able to remain on his feet at least in front of Sesshomaru. He hoped that if he died he would at least do so on his feet. He didn't want Sesshomaru to think he had been forced to take on a weak mate and have to suffer watching Kurama die for his own foolishness.

Kurama was excellent at games, but it seemed Karasu was better and his strength greater than Kurama when he was trapped in his human body. He closed his eyes as another blast ripped his world apart. He stumbled sure that he was going to fall on his knees in his final moments and shame not only himself but his mate as well. Instead he was cushioned in his fall by comforting familiar arms that wrapped tightly around him. Protecting him from the gaze of the blood thirsty demons that were watching as his mate's voice rang out with clarity "This match is over."

The announcer stared at the two men blankly for a moment saying "Interference of a teammate is not allowed. Team Urameshi is disqualified." The crowed gave lusty cheers of agreement before the familiar intercom system beeped overhead "Correction, this match is currently being suspended. The result will be a tie and after a ten minute break the teams will continue with their next fighters."

Both teams looked shocked at the announcement but Sesshomaru merely smirked as he picked up his mate and cradled him gently in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Karasu; he could see that the other demon was furious that his little game had ended. Sesshomaru's protective urges started to settle knowing that the demon realized his play time was over. However his jealous emotions were still coursing through him. He looked Karasu directly in the eye and said "You will never touch him again." He smirked as he turned away walking past Yusuke he said "I will fight the next match. Kurama will have to rest for a little while." He would kill Karasu for what he had done.

Yusuke nodded, he usually didn't like being ordered around but he knew better than to argue in this situation. He looked back at the stage, wondering what leverage Sesshomaru could possibly hold that would let him get away with that stunt. He looked across the stage at his own opponent. He was glad that the hag had been able to given him her final gift before she had been murdered. He narrowed his eyes, the rage still hot in him. He would not back down, he was going to show Toguro exactly who he was dealing with.

Hiei raised his brow when he sensed the rising energy coming off of Yusuke but he could easily guess what had caused it and where it was directed. Yusuke was playing this game that She wasn't dead. However the three demons on the team had already figured it out. Only Kuwabara remained in the dark and Hiei was surprised that he felt pity for the foolish human. He took a last look at Yusuke; he had wanted to say that he was sorry for the Detective's loss. However things between them were strained at the moment and Hiei didn't want them to become so strained that they fragmented and broke apart.

Kurama blinked slowly as he looked up into the stern face of Sesshomaru. He gave a small smile that quickly turned into a wince of pain "I suppose that I lost…I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes waiting for Sesshomaru's harsh words, unexacting the gentle caress to the side of his face.

"It is I who should apologize…I could not watch any longer and interrupted your match. It resulted in a tie. The next match will be starting soon I merely wanted to get you settled before I went out and finished this."

Kurama said nothing for a moment as he looked up at Sesshomaru. Then he opened his mouth and said softly "I thought…only for a moment. That I might die out there…and when I thought that…I realized that things are still unfinished between us." Kurama closed his eyes and gathered strength "I have changed a lot since you won your right as my mate… I was different back then. Now that I have spent ten years in a human form I fear that the time apart has been worse on my insecurities. When I was still Yoko the thought of becoming the Mate to a Demon Lord terrified me. No more would I be able to do as I wanted. I would be in your castle, under guard night and day. I wanted to keep my freedom. Now because of the time I have spent in the human world I know what it is like to love someone, and that the act of loving itself, can be very freeing." Kurama knew he would not be able to say much more and finished "I do not like the idea of living the rest of my days trapped in a castle…"

Sesshomaru could see that speaking was bringing his Mate pain and so gently lay his finger on Kurama's lips "That is enough." He said sternly, looking down at Kurama and making sure that he understood now it was Sesshomaru's turn to talk. "I should have realized that my words to you about our living arrangements would have frightened you. I have also changed in the time we have been apart. I was angry back then about many things. Since then I have resolved that anger… This Sesshomaru swears… If you become my Mate in the full sense of the word, you have nothing to fear."

Kurama looked up at Sesshomaru silently, and for a moment it looked as though he wasn't going to believe the Demon Lord before he smiled peacefully "Thank you." He whispered before slipping off into sleep. Needing the time to heal his body and settle his mind.

Sesshomaru knew that he had sworn not to satisfy the Kitsune's need for touch until all secrets had been shared between them. However he could not resist leaning in and placing a tender kiss on Kurama's soft lips. It was foolish to think that a Kitsune would ever share _all _of their secrets. Sesshomaru was pleased he had gotten even one. He would finish this tournament and then they would be together.

Yusuke was getting nervous that Sesshomaru wouldn't return before the next fight started and was relieved to see the familiar regal shape coming out from the hall "Took you long enough…it's not like we have members to spare."

Sesshomaru said nothing in response and after a moment said "You need to fight Toguro…I will ensure that that happens." He smirked "I have other business to attend to and this tournament no longer amuses me."

Yusuke looked at Hiei out of the corner of his eye, he knew that things were still tense between them but he still trusted Hiei's observations. "What do you think happened?"

Hiei looked up, his crimson eyes wide in surprise that Yusuke was being so casual before he narrowed his eyes to their usual scowl and said "I would assume he and Kurama have settled their differences at last and now he wants to go home and make a life with his mate."

Yusuke looked back up at Sesshomaru who was quickly dealing with the next opponent in a most vicious manner. "They had sex!" He said incredulously, he hadn't thought that Kurama would be up to it so soon.

Hiei had almost been tempted to laugh at Yusuke's typical response "No you moron, I assume they settled their differences verbally, and will deal with the physical aspects later." He watched Sesshomaru fight with his graceful savagery and thought to himself 'no wonder he's in such a hurry.'

It was when the Tournament was over as they stood watching the ruin's crumble on the hillside that things changed for Hiei and Yusuke. Sesshomaru was standing off to the side, his arms protectively tight around Kurama's form. Kurama turned and looked at Sesshomaru over his shoulder giving a sideways glance at his teammates. Seeing they were not paying attention he leaned forward and placed a small teasing kiss on the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth.

The Demon Lord merely let out a low growl promising revenge later as he pulled Kurama closer to his body. His face remained stoic and only Kurama could feel the proof that he had Sesshomaru's undivided interest.

Hiei had been watching and felt a jolt of jealousy go through them. It seemed that their wish had come true and that 'the hag' would be alive for a little while longer. Hiei could see how much the sorrow of Genkai's death had affected Yusuke in the contrasting light of the smile on his face. Hiei wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. They had said everything there was between them.

Kurama watched his friend sadly, knowing that he was partially to blame for the situation they were in. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at Sesshomaru "I think you have a mess to clean up."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mate and said "A Lord is not told what to do by his mate." Before he noticed the look in Kurama's eyes and he amended "But a Lord will take his mate's advice, I seem to have some business to settle before we leave."

He stood and walked over to Yusuke who had fallen behind the group as they walked back to the ship. He paused in his approach to Yusuke until the other looked up at him, his eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms defensively in front of him. Sesshomaru understood the response, even if he took offense to it being expressed towards him. "I will say this Detective, Mates are infinitely precious things even when they are being their most infuriating…to let one's mate go astray…would not be wise. Even if you decide things are done between the two of you, they never truly are."

Yusuke said nothing but gave a sharp nod of his head and Sesshomaru turned to go rejoin Kurama. Yusuke thought about Sesshomaru's words. He knew things weren't done between him and Hiei, in fact things had barely begun, and they couldn't be over. He shook his head and joined Hiei, unsurprised to find him alone.

Hiei turned when he sensed the Detective approaching him and said "What do you want?" His voice was little more than a low growl but it got the point across. He was not pleased to be disturbed in his moment of thought.

Yusuke just looked at Hiei for a minute before leaning in and saying softly "I like you as my mate." He didn't know what else to say before he finished with a kiss, knowing that it was the best way to get his point across.

Hiei was surprised to see the Detective taking the lead but consented to the kiss and responded. He smirked as he nipped the Detective's tongue before pulling away. "So you have decided have you?" He shook his head "Fool, as if a mere kiss will convince me." Hiei regretted those words when large arms wrapped around his smaller body and Yusuke whispered huskily into Hiei's ear "Than I will have to find better ways to convince you."

Yusuke slipped his hand into Hiei's cape and was surprised that one hand covered a lot of the other demon's chest. He smirked and as he pulled Hiei back against him said "I forget how small you are with that attitude of yours."

Hiei growled even as he arched into the touch and opened his eyes halfway to look directly at Yusuke as he said darkly "Don't push your luck." However any further protests were quieted with Yusuke's lips descending onto his own.

Kurama stood in front of Sesshomaru's castle. He could feel his familiar unease coming back to him. Their mating had been formally completed and with their joining and the help of the potion from the Tournament Kurama was back to his old form. He looked at Sesshomaru and said "We're home."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and could clearly see in his eyes that while he was ready to face a life with his mate. He was not ready to face life at the castle. He cupped Yoko's chin and whispered "But there is no need for us to return yet." as he kissed his Kitsune firmly on the lips.

Hope you all have enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
